Letters from HP characters to JK
by jo0609
Summary: Read a complain letters HP characters wrote to Joanne. If you haven't read OotF don't read this letter. Please review the ones who have read it! Please note that the chapters aren't very long... Enjoy! finished
1. Harry's letter

As I said, if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix don't please read this letter (it would just spoil the plot of the book)!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dear Joanne,  
  
I. I. WHY DID YOU DO IT?! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY ME?! WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE?! I HAVE JUST TRIED TO LIVE WITH THE WAY YOU'VE WRITTEN MY LIFE, BUT THIS IS OVER THE LINE!!!!!! I HATE YOU, BUT I CAN'T SAY TOO MANY RUDE THINGS ABOUT YOU OR YOU'D KILL ME, BUT I STILL HATE YOU!!! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND THE WAY I FEEL, BECAUSE YOU WROTE ME, BUT I STILL HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER UNLESS YOU BRING SIRIUS BACK!!!!! YOU FILTHY, DIRTY MUDBLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL HATE YOU FOR EVER!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!! YOU MUDBLOOD!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED SIRIUS!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!! I TRIED TO BE NICE TO YOU, BUT I CAN'T!!!!!!! I'LL HATE YOU FOR EVER!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME!!!!!! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! WHY?! HOW DARE YOU!!! I'LL HEX YOU!!! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD, MUGGLE, WHATEVER, YOU KILLED SIRIUS AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!! I'LL NEVER FORGET IT!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?! HOW DID YOU DARE?! I HATE YOU!!!! THERE AREN'T ENOUGH WORDS TO DISCRIBE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!! NOW I CANT EVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN AND NO ONE CAN TAKE HIS PLACE!!!!!!! NO ONE!!!!! DID YOU HEAR ME NO ONE IN THIS WORLD CAN TAKE HIS PLACE!!!!!!!! AND VOLDEMORT!!!!! HOW DARE YOU PUT HIM IN THE BOOK?!!! IF HE WEREN'T IN IT I'D STILL HAVE PARENTS AND A GODFATHER, MAYBE EVEN A GODMOTHER!!!!! BUT YOU PUT HIM IN!! IT WAS YOU!!! NO ONE ELSE, YOU!!!! MANY OTHERS WOULD STILL HAVE FAMILY'S, BUT YOU, JOANNE, YOU PUT VOLDEMORT IN THE BOOK!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hate,  
Harry Potter  
  
P.S. I STILL HATE YOU!!!!!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
So what did you think? It was a bit short, yes, but still what did you think? Please review my very first story! Please!!!! 


	2. Ron's letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the HP characters.  
  
Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! I had expected something like 3 reviews, but not this many! Thank you! Some of you asked me to write more, so I will. This letter is from Ron complaining about not always wanting to be jealous of Harry (thanks for the idea Padfoot the Marauder!) and of things he'd like in the next book. Some others also told (or suggested) me to write about other characters and I will later on, but I started them with Ron. Don't please any of you get offended and think that I haven't read your reviews, because I have, I've read every single one that I got (some of them weren't very nice, but who cares?). So anyway Ron's letter. Please review and say what you think about it because your opinion is important to me.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Joanne,  
  
I'm sick of being jealous of Harry, so stop writing that I would be. And it wouldn't hurt if Fred and Gorge would make a lot of money with their joke shop, because I hate being poor! Why should I be jealous of Harry? I play Quidditch really well like he does, I'll have money soon so what's there to be jealous about, an ugly big scar on my perfect forehead? Well, I'm not. So could you please do something about it? For a few extra bonus points, I'd like to kick Malfoy's big fat butt for a change and get him into a lot of trouble. If you would be so nice you could make Malfoy look like a complete jerk in front of the whole school or make sure his dad stays in Azkaban forever. And I wouldn't mind being a Quidditch captain next year, or Head Boy, or both. If you're an evil person and don't want to change these things, please, please, like I bet Harry has already asked you to, bring Sirius back! Please! One more thing, I'd like to say Voldemort's name in the books. I hate saying You-Know-Who, or He Who Must Not Be Named! It's sooo frustrating, annoying and boring, because I really don't care! I mean, Voldemort is just a name like Joanne, or Ron, or Harry, it's not a big deal, really. And on top of that, his real name isn't Voldemort, it's Tom incase you didn't know. And it's not as if Voldemort could hear me and it's not against the law to say Voldemort's name, is it? Both, Harry and Hermione say his name so why shouldn't I say it? If I'm planning on becoming an Auror I can't be a big wimp and say You-Know-Who while everyone else says Voldemort, if I ever become an Auror and if Voldemort still lives then (which I hope won't happen). Everyone will feel safe when Voldemort is dead (if he ever dies). My point is that I want to say Voldemort's name like everyone else in the Order. The one thing I would like above all is that you'd find a way to bring Sirius back. We really miss him. If you'd want to be a wonderfully nice and a totally wonderful person you'd bring our beloved Sirius Black, Padfoot, back. Or at least let Harry kill Bellatrix Lestrange and please let it be painful. I want to be there when she screams as hard as she can, but she'll still die and I'll just be laughing and saying that that's what you get for killing Sirius (or trying to kill him, if you'd be so nice and get him back into the story). Hope you use at least one of my suggestions or all of them, well Bellatrix doesn't have to die that painfully if Sirius lives). Have fun writing.  
  
Best Wishes,  
Ron  
  
P.S. PLEASE! I'm begging you! Give me good O.W.L. results! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!  
  
P.P.S. For a change give me better results in something then Hermione. PLEASE!  
  
-Thanks-  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I hope you had fun reading it, I had fun writing! Please review! PLEASE! 


	3. Lupin's letter

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters, they belong to JK.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! My third letter is from Lupin complaining, surprise, surprise. This letter might be shorter than the others, because Lupin doesn't have too many things to complain about, but we'll see. Some of you have asked me to write answers to these letters, and I will in the end, when I've done a few more letters. It's taken a while to update because of the lack of ideas and school (which has already started). And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for new complains to new letters please tell me about them! I haven't got many ideas on these complains, so I need help with them I've got a list of ideas, but there aren't enough of them. Please r/r even if you haven't gotten any ideas!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dear Joanne Rowling,  
  
I have a few complains to make about your writing. First, I don't want to be a werewolf anymore. There needs to be a potion that can change me back into a normal, 100% human, person and not a werewolf. Ok, the potion I'm receiving now is quite good, but not good enough. If you make me transform into a werewolf once more I'll kill either myself or you or both if I feel like it (which I probably will if I have to transform once more) so you keep that in mind.  
  
Second, I hate the fact that you made Bellatrix kill Sirius! He was my best friend and the only parent Harry had and you made her kill him. I'll never forgive you for it and neither will many other people. Sirius's death effected me a lot, not only was he my best living friend, but Harry's godfather and an important member of the Order. You didn't even prove him innocent before he died; he would have deserved it! He's been trapped in his house with everyone looking for him and you never did anything about it. When he once went out you made him get seen by Lucius Malfoy, one time out of that smelling old house and you spoiled it for him! He was so happy when he got out and you made Snape mock him about it. If you could bring him back it would be nice. Really, really nice and everyone would appreciate it. I would really be thankful for it. So please, please get him back!  
  
Best,  
Remus Lupin  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Sorry it was so short. I'll try to write a linger one next time. 


	4. Hermione's letter

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters they all belong to JK and WB or something like that, but not me.  
  
Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Like the chapters name tell this is Hermione's letter. I've been really tired for the last few days and I just can't think too straight, so sorry 'bout my short letters. Hey people please r/r!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dear Joanne,  
  
I have a few notices to make about my looks. Firstly I hate my bushy hair. It's sooo ugly and I hate it. I would like to have beautiful, long, straight, chestnut brown hair, and not some horrible ordinary brown hair. And anyway I look like a completely awful miss know-it-all and I don't want to. Which brings us to my little miss perfectness I, along with everyone else, totally hate it! I'd rather be a student with low grades and have a lot of fun mocking teachers in their lessons, than be sitting quietly reading a book and watch Harry and Ron tease the teachers. Really I hate nerds and don't want to be one, so stop and give me worse grades than to Ron. I know it'll be hard, but please try. And to my last thing. 1.What good is there in Krum? 2.Why would I want him as my pen pal? 3.Why would I want to visit him in Bulgaria? The answers are: Nothing! I don't! I won't and I don't want to! Krum's really grouchy isn't he? Yes he is, didn't need to answer that one. Well anyway, my whole point is that I really dislike Krum. No, 'dislike' isn't even close to the truth, it's more like; I really, really, really hate him, I hate him above everything else, even Malfoy (well ok, Malfoy's cute so if you could get us together?). Now about my looks again, I look ugly. You did get my teeth fixed, which is good, but the rest of me. Well you know what I look like. So what I mean to say is; I'm really ugly! If you'd be so nice you could do something about it.  
  
Your ugly friend,  
  
Hermione  
  
PS I almost forgot! I would've killed myself if I'd forgotten. Sirius! Get him back and fast or I'll hex you, you cow!  
  
See ya! (Cow)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
MUUUUUU!!!  
See ya! (And please review) 


	5. Hagrid's letter

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters they still belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! My notes won't bee too long today, because I haven't got anything to say. I'm probably going to my cottage over the weekend, but it's not for sure yet. So on with Hagrid's letter.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dear JK Rowling,  
  
Since everyone's complaining I thought of doing it too. So first of all I'd like ter complain 'bout my expulsion from the school.I think it's a bit embarrassing. or at least you'd want ter let me use magic. It's not very much fun, 'cause some students (like for example Malfoy an' his gang of very mean Slytherin's) make fun of me an' call me a giant oaf. Speakin' o' giants, I don't like bein' half o' one. Mostly I'd like ter be complete human an' normal size an' all. I'd also like ter have enjoyable lessons an' not some stupid ones witch always get spoiled by someone. An' it's been the same people over an' over again who spoil me lessons. Mostly it's been Malfoy, but last year it was Umbrige 'cause I'm 'alf giant an' not an ordinary person. An' on top of all this there's me cabin. small an' ugly in the middle o' the school playgroun'. Some students mock me o' me cabin an' others o' the fact I can't speak properly an' no one can understand my speech at all. Some tease me o' me, jus' me, 'cause I'm an ugly, big, brainless oaf. Harry, Ron an' Hermione are 'bout my only friends at Hogwarts, (plus the rest of the Gryffindor's, their not that close ter me, but their still there) but they know I'm total rubbish. They even know I've got a bad taste for clothes an' everything. Thy three always try ter be nice ter me. So wonderful of you ter put them three in the book an' make them me friends. An' Dumbledore. great man, Dumbledore. Thanks fer him too.  
  
Cheers,  
Hagrid  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Please review! 


	6. The answer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, etc. they all belong to JK Rowling.  
  
This letter is going to be from Joanne to the complainers. It's gonna be an answer to the written letters. Now, don't start crying when I say that this is going to be the last letter of this fic. So I bet you want to know what Joanne's written? I won't be keeping you any more. (Don't worry people I'll write other stories when I've finished this one) :p  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Dear Harry, Ron, Remus, Hermione and Hagrid,  
  
I don't and won't care how much you nag me, but I'll write these books the way I want to. I might bring Sirius back to life (if he is dead) or then I might just let it be. Who knows what I'll do? No one! No one, but me know what I'll do with your lives. That is something I'll decide on and you can't do anything about it. Nothing at all! I'll decide and no matter who says and what and how much they please, I'll do what ever I want to and you just can't do anything about that. That's all I've got to say for you five. So in other words the main point of this letter is:  
  
I'LL WRITE MY BOOKS THE WAY I WANT TO!  
  
Read my next book if you want to know what happened to you and the rest of the people at Hogwarts and outside of it. And please don't send me any more letters or I'll have no choice, but to kill you all and let Voldemort take over the world. So unless you want the world to end for the good people don't send me any more letters!  
  
Good day to you all,  
Joanne K. Rowling  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
There was my complete fanfic thank you for all the reviews and you can check out my next story (I don't have any idea what it's about or anything, but when it comes you can go and read it if you want to). Also if you want to know what happened after these letters read the next Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks again,  
Jodi :) 


End file.
